Durarara!!x2 Shou Episode 03
"Adding Insult to Injury" is the third episode of Durarara!!x2 Shou and the twenty-ninth episode overall of the Durarara!! anime. Synopsis The Hollywood Killer is having an inner monologue and talks as though she is conflicted with the killings that she is doing. After the Hollywood Killer was launched in the air by Shizuo, she starts thinking about her past and how she wanted to be a monster like the ones from the movies she used to watch. Kasuka is driving by when he sees Hollywood on the floor after being launched by Shizuo. Kasuka takes Hollywood to his home and calls Shinra. Shinra tells Kasuska that he's amazed by how fast she heals. We are then shown that the Hollywood killer is Ruri Hijiribe. We are then given information about her life as an idol, and as a famous makeup artist. Shinra gets a call for another job and heads out. Ruri then asks Kasuka why he took her to his house (rather than the hospital), and he replies by saying that she wouldn't have wanted that so he didn't. Kasuka then asks Ruri if she is the Hollywood Killer. In Russia Sushi we see Shinra tending to Egor's wounds. Shinra tells Denis that he's charging him 200,000 yen for calling him while meeting Ruri. Dennis tells Shinra that he and Egor were in the same organization back in Russia. Mairu and Kururi were also there, they called Izaya to try to get information on Celty, but to no avail. When Egor comes to he confuses Shinra for his father Shingen and tells him that he can't pay for his services. Shinra then calls his father Shingen. Mairu and Kururi pay on Egor's behalf using Celty's money. Back at Kasuka's house, Ruri asks Kasuka if he knew that she was Hollywood and asks why didn't he call the police. Ruri then gets on top of Kasuka and plans on killing him, but Kasuka has no reaction to that. Shinra asks his father why he hires Egor, his father tells him that it was to apprehend Ruri on Nebula's orders. After hearing that she was beaten by a local, he decided that Ruri isn't worth pursuing. Kasuka then tells Ruri why he became an actor, to become more human since he can't express any emotion. Ruri then cries at the fact that Kasuka is in fact doing the exact opposite of what she wants to do. She then apologizes to Kasuka for trying to kill him and thanks him for saving her. After Shinra leaves Russia Sushi he is approached by some reporters asking what kind of relationship Kasuka and Ruri have. Shinra then runs off leaving them behind. Kasuka then tells Ruri that he's going to give her to someone to keep her safe. When Shinra gets back home he finds Celty in a sphere of her shadows and the events from the last episode start. Shiki asks Shinra about Ruri, but before he says anything he asks Shiki if he can help him get out of Celty's shadows. In the city Walker and Erika are having a discussion about moe. Kyouhei tells them that compared to what they're talking about, Saburo's dilemma is much more normal. The Orihara twins are then harassed by members of the Toramaru gang and Kyouhei steps in to stop them. Kyouhei introduced himself to them. He then calls Saburo to bring the van to where they are. Celty is then being chased by a bunch of bikers while she is carrying a bag, one of the bikers cuts the bag and an arm comes out of it. Mikado and Anri meet up with Aoba but a few ex-members of the Yellow Scarves walk up to Mikado to get revenge. Celty is shown taking Ruri to an apartment. Ruri then asks Celty if she really is headless and Celty takes off her helmet to show her. Ruri is then shown laughing with joy that people, even monsters, want to enjoy life. Adapted From adapted from what manga or LN chapter? Referbacks The scenes with Shinra are concurrent to Celty's and lead up to him getting trapped in a shadow cocoon. Trivia New Characters In order of appearance (not including OP) #Ruri Hijiribe Characters In order of appearance (not including OP) #Ruri Hijiribe #Shizuo Heiwajima #Kasuka Heiwajima #Shinra Kishitani #Denis #Kururi Orihara #Mairu Orihara #Simon Brezhev #Egor #Izaya Orihara #Namie Yagiri #Shingen Kishitani #Celty Sturluson #Shiki #Walker Yumasaki #Erika Karisawa #Kyouhei Kadota #Saburo Togusa #Mikado Ryuugamine #Anri Sonohara #Aoba Kuronuma Unanswered Questions * Cultural References * Quotes Category:Episodes